


Dreams? VII: Shower Me With Dreams.

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Dreams? [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Romance, Series, Series: Dreams 7 Shower Me With Dreams, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-15
Updated: 1999-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny, Ray, and a shower.  Originally posted 8/3/97. This story is a sequel toDreams? VI: Dream Girls.





	1. Dress Reds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> This is #7 in the [DREAMS?](http://archiveofourown.org/series/749742) series, previous entries being [DREAMS? I: STANDING GUARD FOR THEE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125170) and continued with [DREAMS? ii: ON THE RIVIERA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125101),  
> [DREAMS? iii: DREAM MEN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124774/chapters/24830151) and [DREAMS? IV: DREAMY ITALIAN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125200/chapters/24830787), [CREAMY ITALIAN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125038), and [DREAM GIRLS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124801/chapters/24830190).  
> TFL for Totally Fantastic Lust and R for m/m and f/f sex.  
>  **Rated PCL for Purely Crazy Lust and R for m/m and f/f sex.**
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just like them to have  
> fun.
> 
>  
> 
> (c) July 30, 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frannie and Elaine need an usher.

Margaret Thatcher pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and squinted at the sheet of paper she was holding. Damn, she'd have to get her glasses out. Deftly flicking them out of their case, she had just put them on her nose when her telephone rang. She picked the handset up and said, "Yes?" 

"Sir, you have a pair of visitors," said Jasmine's pleasant voice. 

"And who might they be, Jasmine?" 

When Jasmine told her, Meg's eyebrows rose. "Send them in." She placed the handset back and took off her glasses, dark eyes watching the door. 

Elaine and Frannie appeared, both smiling as they held hands. Meg rose and greeted them, then they all sat down and an awkward silence fell. Finally Frannie broke it. Naturally. 

"Well, Meg...I can call you Meg?" At Thatcher's frosty nod she continued. "Elaine and I want to invite you to our wedding." 

"Oh." Meg blinked. "Well, I would be honored..." 

"Hold it." Frannie held up a hand. "Not just as a wedding guest." 

"What?" 

"We want you to be one of our ushers." 

"Usher?" An eyebrow arched. "As in House of?" 

Elaine giggled and Frannie shushed her. "No, Inspector, just hear me out. Benton and Ray are going to be maid of honor and best man, and Elaine and I have come up with our bridesmaids and ushers, but we're short one. And then we thought: who'd be more perfect?" 

"Who, indeed?" muttered Meg. Louder she said, "Really?" 

"Oh, yes, really." Frannie was smugly confident. "We've matched up Elaine's two friends, Celeste and Adriana with friends of hers, one of which is that luscious Jack Huey. My cousin Carmella is linked up with another cousin of mine, but that leaves no one for Angie. Now, Elaine and I were trying to come up with a name we considered important enough to us to ask, and yours came up." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes." Frannie leaned forward eagerly. "Since Benton will be in a gown, Elaine and I also thought that you could wear your dress reds instead of a tuxedo. You look stunning in that uniform, by the way." 

Meg's face was unreadable, but Frannie seemed unaware. Elaine took her friend's hand and squeezed it. 

"So, Meg, whaddaya say? Does being part of our wedding suit you?" 

"Red suits me," Meg muttered. 

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing." Her eyes took on a devilish glint. "I'd be honored, ladies." 

"Brava!" 

Frannie jumped up and ran around the desk, giving Meg a hug. The startled Mountie automatically hugged her back. 

"Hey, can I join in, too?" demanded Elaine, and Frannie laughed, holding out a hand that the policewoman took, drawn into the hug. 

* * * * * *

Benny drew away from his listening post out in the hall, his cheeks a dusky red. His grandmother would have scolded him severely for eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it. H'ed been passing by just as the women had begun talking, and he couldn't tear himself away. 

It still fascinated him over how casual everyone was about gender- bending in this dream. Or was it a dream? He frowned. He was beginning to wonder. Even for the skewed timesense of a dream, it seemed too long. 

He absently scratched behind Dief's ears as he entered his office. He had a sudden urge to talk to Ray. He dialed the long-ago-memorized Precinct number. 

"Vecchio." 

"Good morning, Ray." 

"Benny!" Ray's voice melted into instant warmth. "Nice to hear from ya. What's up, pussycat?" he purred, and Benny blushed. Apparently Ray had no trouble adapting to this dream, or whatever it was. 

"I...I just wanted to hear your voice." 

"Aw, Benny-love, that's sweet." Ray's voice dipped down to low and sultry. "So, ya up for some phone sex?" 

"Ray!" Benny was scandalized, but his heart beat faster. 

"C'mon, Benny. When are we gonna have another chance like this? When we finally *do* wake up, we'll never be able to dream all *this* again. I wanna go all out here while I can, sweetheart." 

Heart warming at the endearment, Benny said, "All right, Ray." 

He could practically *see* Ray's grin. "Cool, Benny. Okay, here goes. You're wearin' the brown uniform, right?" 

"Yes, Ray. You saw me get dressed in it this morning," Benny said pedantically. 

Ray ignored the tone and chuckled. His beautiful Benny was a doll. Benny blushed as the words rolled over him. 

"I am *not* a doll. I am a Mountie." For some reason he was feeling very perverse today. 

*Ray would probably approve.* 

"Sure, love. Okay, here's the skinny: you're removing that brown jacket..." 

"Wait, Ray." 

"What?" 

"I should lock the door." 

"In *this* dream?" Ray snorted. "Why bother?" 

Good point. "You were saying, Ray?" 

"Oh, yeah. All right, you're taking off your jacket...you *are* taking off your jacket, right, Benny?" 

"Oh, yes, Ray." 

"Good. Now, start unbuttoning your shirt. Start stroking that smooth, satiny skin, and bring your hand down to caress your right nipple. Feel good, baby?" Ray crooned. 

"Oh, yes." Benny closed his eyes and concentrated on following Ray's instructions. His fingers rolled and pinched the nub, obeying as Ray said to slide over to the left one. 

His other hand got busy stroking between his legs, rubbing against the fabric of his trousers. He was bringing himself to hardness as Ray's voice continued to purr in his ear. He held the handset at an uncomfortable angle between neck and shoulder, then hit upon the idea of the speaker phone. As Ray said, in this dream, who cared who heard? 

Ray's rich tones drifted out from the little box on the desk, caressing Benny as he moaned softly. 

"Pull your pants down, Benny. Thaaat's it. Feel the warmth of your heated erection against the cloth of your underwear? Rub it, back and forth, in little circles, press down *hard*..." 

Benny yipped, his face flushed. His lips parted slightly, his limbs trembling as he slowly peeled down the shorts. 

"Yeah, that's it. Youre all out now, Benny-boy, mmm hmm. Just *touch* all that hot, hard flesh..." 

Benny whimpered, his hand beginning to stroke quickly now as Ray's voice drove him wild. He kicked off his pants and underwear, no mean feat over the boots, and Ray ordered, "Spread your legs, Benny." He swiftly obeyed, his chest heaving as he pumped faster, his free hand caressing the silken skin of his inner thigh. Blood thrummed in his hears as Ray urged him, "Faster, faster, *faster!*" 

Benny screamed his completion, calling out Ray's name as he fountained all over his hand. Gasping, he sank back against his chair, sweat sticking him to the leather. 

In the doorway Turnbull smiled. That had been quite an entertaining show! He turned and decided to seek out his own love, Cooper. 


	2. Red Silk And Black Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ray go to the bridal shower at the Vecchios'.

"All set to go, Benny?" 

Ray's voice echoed throughout the apartment and Benny called from his bedroom, "Be right with you, Ray!" 

Ray chatted with Dief and roamed around the spartan living room and kitchen, opening his mouth to call again when Benny appeared. Ray's mouth stayed open. 

Benny was wearing a sea-green dress this time, and it complimented his figure very well. A pearl barrette shone in his strawberry-red hair, and a matching strand of pearls gleamed softly on his chest. A nicely rounded female chest, illusion or not, Ray thought a trifle dazedly. 

Benny had chosen to wear flats instead of high heels, giving his feet a rest. He'd been wearing feminine clothing quite a bit lately, and would be doing so again, what with the rehearsal dinner and the day of the wedding itself. His wardrobe had expanded considerably. 

"Can't stuff it all in a duffel bag anymore, huh, Benny?" 

"What?" 

"Nothin'." Ray grinned and walked over to his lover, pressing himself close while he slipped a hand under Benny's hair, laying it against his neck. 

"Such pretty little ears," he crooned, and promptly nibbled one. 

"Ray!" Benny's head went back and his eyes closed. "Please don't. I don't want to be late for the shower." 

"How about another kind of shower?" Ray leered, and Benny laughed. The Mountie gently pushed his Italian away, and Ray surrendered. "Okay, okay! But you are coming up to my room after the festivities and spending the night." 

"Understood." 

Ray grinned and escorted Miss Fraser down the stairs, Dief right behind them. 

* * * * * *

The Vecchio house was decorated and ready for the shower. Frannie had done the catering, her two part-time employees doing all the work. Rosa and Maria had contributed dishes of their own, and the house smelled of good things to eat as Benny and Ray walked in. 

The shower was for the female members of the wedding party, and any females invited to the wedding. The noise level of so many chattering 

women had reached alarming proportions, and Benny felt a little overwhelmed. Even though Ray would have to make himself scarce, as he'd put it, he stayed with his Mountie for a few moments, letting Benny get acclimated. 

"Oh, Benton! So glad to see you could come!" said Carmella, brushing up against him. 

"Well, Carmella, I *did* plan all this with Rosa and Maria. It's my duty as maid of honor." 

Benny said the word 'duty' as if he was reciting the RCMP motto, and several women giggled. Carmella took his hand and urged him over to the dining room table. 

"Doesn't that look just *divine*!" she breathed, Ray sticking close as he realized all of a sudden that Carmella was being *awfully* friendly tonight. 

"Beat it, Big Brother," Maria said firmly, and started shoving him up the stairs towards his room. 

"Hey! I..." 

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for Benton," she assured him, and he smiled at her, bestowing a big hug on her. He hurried up the stairs, having just spotted Aunt Evangeline and her pinching fingers ("My, how've you've grown, Raymondo!") that had reddened his cheeks for the last thirty-odd years. 

Once safely ensconced in his room, he concentrated on listening to the muted sounds of activity below, guessing when everyone had arrived and the buffet was opened for business, and hearing the gaggle of conversations as the women stood or sat in little groups and chatted. He hoped that Benny wouldn't feel left out, or be the primary center of attention, either. 

"Hmph, Dief deserted me for the food," he grumbled, and kicked off his loafers and sprawled on the bed, picking up a magazine he'd been trying to finish. 

* * * * * * *

"Some of us don't *need* a push-up bra," commented Andrea Vecchio snidely, enjoying her spumoni. 

"Meow," Maria said, and several women laughed. Andrea scowled. 

"C'mon, don't you find some of the fashion standards for women a bit skewed?" Elaine argued. "Like big breasts are all that men and women *want* in a woman." 

"Are you speaking from a lack of same, Elaine?" Andrea sniped. 

"Hardly," Frannie said, her arm curving around her fiancee's breasts. She suddenly French-kissed Elaine, who gasped and popped a button as her chest heaved. A round of applause went up and Benny found himself smiling. 

He liked the freedom of this gathering despite his occasional sense of awkwardness. It reminded him of the heady feeling of freedom he'd gotten when Ray had taken him to a performance of THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW. 

"C'mon, *do* it, Frannie!" someone yelled encouragement, and Frannie smiled wickedly. She put down her plate of food and proceeded to ravish Elaine instead, pushing her up against the wall and rubbing up against her in time to the clapping beat around her. 

"Fran...Frannie," Elaine gasped as their bodies ground together. She was experiencing a wave of dizziness as the heat and noise of the room pounded into her. Frannie's perfume filled her senses. 

"Yeah, baby?" Frannie was busy licking the elegant neck. 

"I...I think I'm gonna...!" 

"Mmm," Frannie purred as she felt Elaine's hips twitch, and she quickly dropped to her knees, pushing up her lover's skirt and pulling down her panties. She caught Elaine's wetness on her tongue, lapping it up as Elaine pushed back against the wall, eyes closed and head bumping against the plaster. Frannie took it all. 

"Mmm," she said, licking her lips as she stood to the sound of thunderous applause, "keep the spumoni, Ma. I've had my dessert!" 

Laughter pealed around the room, and Rosa said, "Time for presents!" 

The women eagerly gathered around Frannie and Elaine, and Benny started handing out the presents one-by-one, watching as the bride and groom took turns opening them. When the first lingerie gift was opened, Benny almost blushed, but he looked curiously at it as Frannie lifted it up. 

"Mmm, I think this'll be just perfect for the wedding night, don't you, Lainie?" 

"Oh, yes." Elaine fingered the black lace and red silk. "Perfect." She threw a speculative glance at Benny. "And not just for the few." 

Benny realized that she was looking at him and he blushed, nearly matching his hair. Luckily not many of the women present noticed, and he hastily went to the buffet and freshened his ginger ale. 

Elaine and Frannie exchanged conspiratorial glances and giggled. 

At the buffet table, Benny decided to take something to eat. Maybe the fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach was indicative of not enough food. Even though he knew better, he tried to convince himself otherwise. 

He surveyed the abundance of food on the dining room table. There were pasta salads and hot pasta, garden salads and fruit salads, cold cuts and pieces of chicken warming in a pan, several kinds of fresh breads, 

spicy meatballs simmering over a flame and a bewildering assortment of cakes, cookies and pies. He was drawn to the plate of fresh fruit and took some cubed watermelon and strawberries. He smiled at the plate of steaming ziti. One of Ray's favorite kinds of pasta. 

His thoughts immediately turned to the man in the bedroom upstairs. Heart pounding, he began to think of just what Ray might be doing right now, perhaps sprawling on his bed, legs spread invitingly as he read a book or magazine... 

"Hiya, Beautiful." 

Benny nearly dropped his plate of fruit and whirled his head, red strands flowing silkily through the air. 

"Uh, I..." 

Andrea was smirking as she let a hand brush Benny's thigh. He backed up slightly and looked inquiringly at her. Her predatory smile widened. 

"Now, Precious, what are you all shy about? You're one of the prettiest women here, and that's saying something for Vecchio women, I guess." 

"Well, I, un, tend to disagree, Andrea. I see some very lovely women here. Ray has good genes." 

If he thought that mention of his lover would discourage her, he was sadly mistaken. She rubbed up against him and he backed up again, holding the precariously-tipped paper plate. 

"Uh, I would appreciate it if you just..." Benny was at a loss for words as to how to politely ask the woman to back off. She took advantage of his confusion. 

"Now, Benton, there's no need for shyness, as I said. Just relax and we can enjoy a stolen moment." 

Andrea leaned forward and was about to brush her lips to Benny's when a stern voice ordered her to desist in Italian. She pulled back with lightning speed. 

Rosa stood in the doorway of the dining room, the shuttered doors firmly closed behind her. "I would appreciate it, Andrea, if you left my son's *amore* alone." 

A dull red blush crept up Andrea's cheeks. "Sure, Aunt Rosa." She sulkily brushed past her aunt and Rosa smiled at a relieved Benny. 

"Th...Thank you, Rosa. I wasn't quite sure how to handle things. She *is* Ray's cousin, after all." 

"All the more reason for her to respect his territory." She came closer and brushed away a strand of hair as if she was doing it for one of her daughters. "You are part of this family now, Benton, whether you and Ray make it legal or not. He loves you with all his heart and soul, and I know you're good for him. Perfect, in fact. Now, finish your food and watch them open the rest of the presents, then sneak upstairs and show my son how lucky he is." 

Benny blushed at her frankness but was eager to follow her advice. 

They walked back out to the gift-opening circle and Benny enjoyed the rest of the evening, pleased at his acceptance within Ray's family and among the women as one of them. In this dream, no one thought it odd that he dressed up as a woman or needed psychiatric help. He'd had the occasional urges to dress up this way in the waking world, and the St. Fortunata case had given him the perfect opportunity, among others (how *else* did anyone think he'd done his makeover so quickly in the course of one afternoon?), and his need and pleasure in wearing silk stockings or skirts was not something to be ridiculed or disparaged. It gave him a heady sense of freedom that he enjoyed immensely. Here all his facets were accepted. 

So he exclaimed over the dresses and blouses and jewelry and nightgowns and thoroughly enjoyed himself. 

"Men!" one woman by the name of Sistine snorted. "Worthless, every one of them!" 

"Oh, some aren't so bad," Benny said softly, his blue eyes shining. 

"Hmph!" 

Laughter greeted this little exchange and Elaine gave Benny a wink. 

Eventually all the gifts were opened and more food was consumed, and then as people began to leave, Benny slipped away and up the stairs, heading unerringly for Ray's room. He pushed open the door and Ray put down his magazine and smiled. 


	3. Silk Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray sure loves Benny's stockings.

Benny stood in the doorway like a redhaired angel. A tongue ran over his red lips and Ray could feel his heart thrum. He set aside his magazine and drew up his knees, keeping his legs slightly apart. 

"Come in, Gorgeous." 

Benny smiled and closed the door behind him as he sashayed close to the bed. Ray gently rocked his knees back and forth, green eyes glowingly intent on his lover. 

"What's up, Benny-love?" he cooed. 

"You, I hope." 

Beeny batted his long eyelashes (not fake, his own!) and rested one knee on the bed. Ray reached out a hand and slowly slid it up the stockinged leg, resting it only inches away from the silken panties. Both their breathing rates increased as they just stared at each other, then Ray slid his hand up and down smooth silk. He always stopped tantalizingly close, 

Benny like a statue with his one leg on the bed. His perfume drifted towards Ray, and the Italian smiled as he recognized the scent of *Passion Flower*. 

He leaned in for a closer sniff. 

One long fingernail began stroking the side of his face. Benny had put on fake fingernails for tonight, and they were painted a pearly-white. Ray briefly closed his eyes, then opened them with a devilish gleam. Benny drew in his breath, anticipating what that gleam might mean for him. 

Ray's hand suddenly slid up and rested against the crotch of the silk panties, eliciting a gasp from Benny, his legs shaking. Ray kept his palm firmly pressed against the heat that was radiating through the silk, his green eyes watching his lover intently. Benny looked down just in time to see Ray slowly run his tongue across his lips and the Mountie groaned, pushing up against Ray's hand. Ray removed his hand, pleased at Benny's whimper, and slowly began peeling down the redhead's nylons, teasing them all the way down to the knee. Benny climbed up on the bed and Ray continued the rolling, removing Benny's shoes and freeing the nylons with a flourish. Benny had shivered as Ray's hands had slid down his legs, their warmth whispering along his flesh. His chest heaved, the strand of pearls catching the soft lamplight, and Ray gently pushed him back while he was still kneeling. 

Benny understood Ray's intent and with a suppleness that Ray had always admired, managed to lay back while his knees were still bent. Ray carefully pulled up the hem of the skirt and tucked it up in the belt that his lover wore. His hand began stroking the panties, Benny's groans a delight to his ears. The redhead writhed on the bed, helpless in the nearly- awkward position and panting as Ray pressed and rubbed. 

Suddenly Ray pulled down the fabric and ran a finger up the underside of Benny's shaft, the Mountie jolted with the force of his body's reaction. He groaned again and Ray cupped his buttocks, bringing the swollen organ up and into his mouth in one swift movement. Benny cried out and Ray squeezed his ass, sucking with passionate fervor. Benny's torso lifted off the bed and his hands groped blindly for his lover. Ray slipped a finger into the crevice between his Canadian's cheeks and it was all over. Benny came magnificently, a deep groan ripped from him. Ray swallowed his seed while his emerald eyes danced. 

Benny lay in spent exhaustion, Ray unfolding his partner's legs after releasing his cock and settling comfortably between the shaking limbs. He idly lifted Benny's right leg and gently bent it so that it draped over his arm. He almost absently rubbed the smooth flesh of the buttocks close to him and purred contentedly, tucking the other leg close to his hip. 

Benny finally opened his eyes and saw how entwined he was with Ray and smiled. He slid his hands underneath his back and jutted out the feminine chest, still encased in sea-green. Ray's breathing became slightly faster. 

"Well, Ray." 

"Well, yourself." Ray sounded slightly out of breath, too. 

Benny lifted his left leg and slowly slid it up Ray's side to his face, Ray grasping it and lavishing feather-light kisses on his toes. 

"Mmm," Benny purred. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time, Ray." 

"Of course, my love," Ray said with glittering eyes, and he suddenly draped the shapely legs over his shoulders and Benny nearly ripped his pants down as he plunged home, deep into cool, moist darkness, the strawberry-red strands of hair spread out over the blanket as Benny closed mascara-lined eyes. He groaned again and Ray uttered guttural sounds deep in his throat as he pumped in and out, frenzy nearly ripping them both apart. With a scream he came, pitching forward but careful to plant a kiss on Benny's bare belly as he closed his eyes with a cat-ate-the-canary grin on his face. Benny stroked his lover's cheek and sighed, the quiet of the room soothing. 

Finally Benny said, "Ray?" 

"Mmm?" 

"Can you shower me with gifts?" 

Ray laughed. "You just wait and *see* the kind of shower I give you!" 

They embraced with happy laughter. 

###  THE END

****

('Fraid Not!)

* * *


End file.
